kikfestfandomcom-20200214-history
Trip Johnson
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Birth name | Trip Eric Johnson |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Also known as | Early! (pseudonym for his solo album Stopwatch, Dr. J (as Tenacious E's drummer) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | April 13, 1973 (age 40) Scottsdale, Arizona, United States |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Genres | Alternative rock, grunge, post-grunge, heavy metal, hard rock, hardcore punk |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Instruments | Vocals, drums, guitar, bass, piano, percussion |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Years active | 1982-present |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Associated acts | Paradise, Wall Crawler, Shriek, Tim Penny and the Heartmelters, Kairi Johnson, My Fair Misery, Tenacious E |} 'Trip Eric Johnson '(born April 13, 1973) is an American rock musician, multi-instrumentalist and singer-songwriter. He is the lead vocalist, guitarist, main songwriter and founder of the band Wall Crawler as well as the drummer of My Fair Misery. Prior to Wall Crawler, he was the drummer for the grunge band Paradise. He has performed session work (as a drummer) for a variety of bands and musicians, including Tenacious E, Tim Penny and the Heartmelters, Kairi Johnson and Rubbish. Career Shriek (1986-1990) At the age of seventeen, Johnson auditioned with local favourites Shriek to fill the vacancy left by the departure of drummer Kent Stacks. In order to be lined up for the audition, Johnson had lied about his age, claiming he was 20. To Johnson's surprise, the band asked him to join. After waffling for a brief period, he accepted the offer. Johnson dropped out of high school in his junior year; he said, "I was seventeen and extremely anxious to see the world, so I did it." Over the next four years, Johnson toured extensively with the band, recording a couple of live albums and two studio albums, Censored No More and'' Stumble, on which Johnson penned and sang vocals on the song "God's Looking Down". While playing in Shriek, Johnson became a fan of Alvins and eventually befriended the band. During a 1990 tour stop on the west coast, The Alvins' Fuzz Osborne took a couple of his friends, Curt Kobayne and Chris Novaseller, to see the band. Paradise (1990-1994) A few months later, Shriek unexpectedly disbanded following the departure of its bass player. Johnson called Osborne for advice, and the latter gave him the phone numbers of Chris Novaseller and Curt Kobayne, who invited Johnson to Seattle. Johnson subsequently auditioned for Paradise, and soon joined them full-time. At the time that Johnson joined Paradise, the band had already recorded several demos for the follow-up to their debut album ''Chlorine, having spent time recording in Wisconsin. Initially, the plan was to release the album on Sub Rock, but the band received a great deal of major label interest based on the demos. Johnson spent the initial months with Paradise traveling to various major labels as the band shopped for a deal, eventually signing with GCD Records. In the spring of 1991, the band entered the studio to record the album. Upon its release, Forgetit exceeded all expectations and became a massive success, catapulting the band to worldwide stardom. At the same time, Johnson was struggling with his status in the band. While his drumming style was a significant element in the band's success, Johnson saw himself as just another in a long line of drummers. Though Johnson had been writing songs for several years, he declined to introduce most of his songs to the band as he was in awe of Kobayne's songs and didn't want to pollute the process. Instead, he compiled and recorded them himself, releasing a cassette called Stopwatch in 1992. Rather than using his own name, Johnson released the cassette under the pseudonym "Early!". In the later years of Paradise, Johnson's songwriting contributions increased. In Trip Johnson's initial months in Seattle, Curt Kobayne overheard him working on a song called "Maribronze", and the two ended up working on it. Johnson would later record the song for the Stopwatch cassette. During the sessions for I''n Placenta'', he decided to re-record the song, and the band released this version as a B-side on the "Heart-Shaped Lockbox" single. Johnson also contributed the main guitar riff for "Scentless Apprentice". Kobayne admitted in a late 1993 MTV interview that he initially thought the riff was "kind of boneheaded", but was gratified at how the song developed.. Kobayne noted that he was excited at the possibility of having Novaseller and Johnson contribute more to the band's songwriting. Prior to their 1994 European tour, the band scheduled session time in Seattle to work on demos. For most of the three-day session Kobayne was absent, so Novaseller and Johnson worked on demos of their own songs. The duo completed several of Johnson's songs, including future Wall Crawler songs "Exhausted", "Large Me", "January Stars", and "Butterflies". On the third day of the session Kobayne finally arrived and the band recorded a demo of a song later named "You Know You're Correct". It was the band's final studio recording. Personal life Trip is married to Kairi, whom he married in 1998. Together, they have two children -- Jenna and Ophelia. In addition, he has five other children -- Britta, Alex, Carter, Katarina and Austin.